Shizuka Itō
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | occupation = Voice actress and singer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Akiha Tohno (Shingetsutan Tsukihime) Rei Hasekura (Maria-sama ga Miteru) Ran (Texhnolyze) Kotona Elegance (Zoids: Genesis) Alice L. Malvin (Pumpkin Scissors) Lenalee Lee (D. Gray-man) Tamaki Kousaka (ToHeart2) | URL = }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer. She is currently represented by Ken Production. Itō and fellow voice actress/wife Hitomi Nabatame formed a voice acting unit called "Hitomi Nabatame and Shizuka Itō". Together they are known by the name , which is Japanese for "a single droplet". Roles TV anime ;2003: * BASToF Lemon (Tiel) * GetBackers (High-school girl) * Kaleido Star (Maggie) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Akiha Tohno) * Texhnolyze (Ran) ;2004: * Aqua Kids (Surea) * Koi Kaze (Wakaba Anzai) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Rei Hasekura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (Rei Hasekura) ;2005: * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (Hikari Tamaru) * Gakuen Alice (Tanuki) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (Police Officer) * Glass Mask (Tokyo Movie version) (Norie Otobe) * Gokujō Seitokai (Miura) * Ichigo Mashimaro (Keiko Yano) * Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~ (Club President) * Mahō Sensei Negima! (Misa Kakizaki) * Aa! Megami-sama! (Girl) * SoltyRei (Silvia Ban) * Starship Operators (Sinon Kouzuki) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kousaka) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun Hyang) * Victorian Romance Emma (House Maid) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Elizabeth, Chita) * Zoids: Genesis (Kotona Elegance) ;2006: * .hack//Roots (Saburo)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. * Animal Yokochō (Ako-sensei; Yayoi-kun) * Asatte no Hōkō (Shōko Nogami) * D.Gray-man (Lenalee Lee, Lero) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Izumida Captain, Okai-sensei) * Glass Fleet (Sillua Moe Silvernail; Bride (ep 1); Zola (John-Fall's subordinate)) * Happiness! (Saya Kamijo) * Jigoku Shōjo (Noriko Hayashi) - ep 22 * MÄR (Lillis) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pumpkin Scissors (Alice L. Malvin) * Shakugan no Shana ('Wilhelmina Carmel) * Tona-Gura! (Miu Serizawa) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun'yan) * Witchblade (Shiori Tsuzuki) * xxxHolic (Himawari Kunogi) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na ~ Crescent Love ~ (Wreathlit Noel/Fiacca) ;2007: * Baccano! (Girl in Uniform, Rachel) * Buzzer Beater (Io) * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha (Alice Wang) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Nadie) * Getsumento Heiki Mina (Suiren Koushū) * Hayate no Gotoku! (Hinagiku Katsura) * Kaze no Stigma (Nanase Kudō) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Shario Finīno, Otto, Deed) * Nagasarete Airantō (Chikage) * Rental Magica (Manami Kuroha) * Shakugan no Shana II (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Hā-san) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Boota, Darry) * Wangan Midnight ;2008: * D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kuonji Shinra) * Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kaori Kanzaki) * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. (Momiji Miyabe) * xxxHolic: Kei (Himawari Kunogi) * Yatterman (Yatterman 2/Ai-chan 2nd) * Blassreiter (Amanda Werner) * Sekirei (Benitsubasa (No. 105)) ;2009: * Kurokami: The Animation (Riona Kogure) * Saki (Hisa Takei) * Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Mifuyu Kisaragi) * Basquash! (Sela D. Miranda) * Hatsukoi Limited (Kei Enomoto) * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 2 (Hinagiku Katsura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season (Rei Hasakura, Seito) * Shakugan no Shana S (Wilhelmina Carmel) ;2010: * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Nanami Shinonome) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Tatiana “Tanya” Vishneva) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Momoka Kurumi, Member of Student council) * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (Etou Fujiko) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ryōko Ōkami) * Working!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Amagami SS (Haruka Morishima) * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Iori Fate Setsuna) * ''Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ (Benitsubasa (No.105)) * Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Nanami Ōta) * Strike Witches 2 (Hanna-Justina Marseille) * Fortune Arterial (Sendo Kaya) OVA * Baldr Force Exe Resolution (Kaira Kirusten) * ''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Naoto Fuyumine) * Top wo Nerae 2! (Pacica Peska Pelcicum) * I"s Pure (Iori Yoshizuki) * Maria-sama ga Miteru 3rd Season (Rei Hasekura) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pinky:St (Noriko, woman 1) * Shakugan no Shana SP: Koi to Onsen no Kōgai Gakushū! (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kousaka) * xxxHOLiC: Shunmuki (Himawari Kunogi) Anime films * xxxHolic Manatsu no Yoru no Yume (Himawari Kunogi) * Book Girl (Maki Himekura) Drama CD * Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Naoto Fuyumine) * Hayate X Blade (Inori Sae) * Houkago Play (Kanojo) Games * Gadget Trial (Nei) * Jokyou Kaishi! (Keiko Yada) * Samurai Spirits Rei Special (Mizuki Rashojin) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kousaka) * Mabino Kakeru Star (Hinano Katase) * Gensosuikoden IV (Mizuki) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 1-Jikanme -Okochama Sensei wa Mahou Tsukai (Misa Kakizaki) * Mahou Sensei Negima! 2-Jikanme Tatakau Otome-tachi! Mahora Dai Undoukai SP! (Misa Kakizaki) * Tenkuu Danzai Skelter+Heaven (Midori Matsumura) * Duel Savior Destiny (Kaede Hiiragi) * Zoids Infinity EX NEO (Kotona Elegance) * Dokapon The World * EVE～new generation～ (Efi) * Rockman ZX (Pandora) * Gunparade Orchestra Midori no Shou ~ Ookami to Kare no Shounen ~ (牧原輝春) * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na: Brighter than dawning blue (Wreathlit Noel) * WILD ARMS the Vth Vanguard (Avril van Frulu) * Metroid Other M (MB / Melissa Bergman) * Muv-Luv Alternative (Touko Kazama) * Luminous Arc (Vanessa) * Routes (Lisa Vixen) * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (Rock Rose) * Tales of Hearts (Innes Lorenz) * Fate/Unlimited Codes (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Amagami (Haruka Morishima) * Hayate no Gotoku! Nightmare Paradise(Katsura Hinagiku) * Rune Factory 3 (Karin) * Shining Force Feather (Alfin) * Misshitsu no Sacrifice (Oruga) * Twinkle Crusaders (Kujoh Helena) * Trauma Team (JP version name: HOSPITAL) (Tomoe Tachibana) Radio * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kousaka) References . Nakamura, Minako; Kusakabe, Chizuko; Kameda, Yoshimichi; Ouchi, Aya; Urushido, Sachiko; Studio Tulip. "Pumpkin Scissors". Newtype USA. '''6 (11) pp. 54–55. November 2007. . }} External links * Production profile * Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:People from Tokyo ar:شيزُكا إيتو de:Shizuka Itō es:Shizuka Itō ko:이토 시즈카 it:Shizuka Itō ja:伊藤静 ru:Ито, Сидзука tl:Shizuka Ito th:ชิซึกะ อิโต้ zh:伊藤靜